JoJoNium
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Joshua Joestar is your average, ordinary college student, that is, until he learns that he is one of many people born with the power to use a "Stand", and uses his newfound abilities to protect innocent people from the forces of evil
1. Chapter 1: Joshua Jordan (JoJo)

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 with my first JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fanfiction. It's called _JoJoNium_, basically, an American high-schooler named Joshua Jordan discovers that he is one of many indeviduals born with the ability to use something called a **Stand**, and forms a group of Stand Users to investigate Stand-related crimes throughout Central City

This is a crossover between:

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

The Loud House

Danny Phantom

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Ed, Edd, 'n, Eddy

Sonic The Hedgehog

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds

Gravity Falls

RWBY

Soul Eater

Creepypasta

Resident Evil

Kingdom Hearts

And so on

Hirohiko Araki owns JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, I own Joshua Jordan, Nolan Zeppelli, and many other OCs.

I will use Stands created by me, TheCrazyJackalope, WOLFWATCHER12, and others. Hopefully they won't mind

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Joshua Jordan (JoJo)

It shows a 19 year old college student with black hair styled like Sekai Kamiki from _Gundam Build Fighters TRY_, standing at 6'4" tall. This was Joshua Jordan, otherwise known as JoJo. A student attending Royal Woods University

_'Man, it's been a year since Mom died of cancer, and Dad died in a car accident.' _thought Joshua _'At least I got my freinds with me.'_

Joshua's mother, Maria, died of lymph-node cancer, while his father, Josiah Jordan, died in a freak car accident, so he lived with some freinds of his for most of his life

"Hey, JoJo!" said a voice similar to Theo from Power Rangers Jungle Fury

Joshua turned to see his freinds, Kyle Johnson and Zoey Fitzgerald

"Hey, guys." said Joshua, sounding like Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse

"Hey, man." said Zoey, sounding like Renge Houshakaji from Ouran High School Host Club "You look a little down. What gives?"

"I just miss my mom and dad, is all." said Joshua

"Hey, look at it this way." said Kyle "They're in a better place now."

Joshua groaned in dismay

"Kyle, not helping!" said Zoey

"Sorry." said Kyle with a sweatdrop

"It's alright." said Joshua "I gotta get to class. See ya."

Meanwhile, a young man with red hair and pewter eyes was watching from afar

_'Joshua Jordan.'_ thought the young man _'You possess a power far beyond human understanding, but you just don't know about it yet._'

Meanwhile Joshua was being cornered by a group of bullies

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go down, JoJo." said the lead bully "Hand over your wallet, or we'll give you the worst wedgie of your life!"

"How does neither sound?" said a voice similar to Tsukune Aono

Joshiro saw the red haired young man

"What do _you _want, Zepelli!?" said one of the bullies

"I want you to leave this young man be." said the boy, known as Zepelli

"Who even are you?" said Joshua

"My name's Nolan Zepelli." said the young man, introducing himself "And I'm just like you, Joshua Jordan."

"Just like me _how_?" asked Joshua

Suddenly, one of the bullies was socked in the face by an invisible force, and Joshua saw it.

Joshua saw a humanoid figure clad in gladiator style armor, in a boxing stance

_**"GOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGORO!" **_bellowed the spectral figure as it unleashed a high speed flurry of punches

"What the heck!?" said Joshua

"This is my Stand, [Kishidan]." said Nolan "You possess a Stand of your own as well, JoJo."

"I have a 'Stand' too?" said Joshua

"Yes. Just concentrate." said Nolan

Joshua focused extremely hard, and the next thing you know, a humanoid figure dressed like DMC4 Dante with a fedora on it's head appeared

"That is your Stand." said Nolan

"Whoa..." said Joshua, eyeing his Stand

"Now, it's time to teach you how to fight with your Stand!" said Nolan "Go, [Kishidan]!"

"[Psychic Lover]!" said Joshua as his Stand lashed out

_**"ORAAAAA!"**_

One Direction's fist connected with Psychic Lover's gut while Psychic Lover's fist connected with One Direction's cheek, suddenly, Joshua coughed up blood

"What the hell?" said Joshua "How come I got hurt when your Stand attacked mine!?"

"Here's something you should know, JoJo." said Nolan "Whatever damage that has been inflicted onto your Stand, will be mirrored onto you."

"Okay...this is where I get serious!" said Joshua

[Psychic Lover] swung again, this time, striking [Kishidan]'s elbow, while at the same time, breaking Nolan's arm

_"Discraziato_!" Nolan hollered in Italian, wincing in pain due to his broken arm

_**"ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORAAAAA!" **_Went [Psychic Lover] as it battered [Kishidan] with a high speed barrage of punches, pummeling Nolan

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" said an 11 year old boy's voice "Time out for a sec!"

Joshua turned to see a boy with white hair, orange shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers, with a small F-22 Raptor jet fighter flying beside him, this was Lincoln Loud, the only boy among 11 children, because he had 5 older sisters and 5 younger sisters. With him was his oldest sister, Lori.

"[Magnolia Factory]." said Lori as she summoned her Stand, and healed Nolan's broken arm

"Nolan was sent here to test you, Joshua." said Lincoln "You didn't have to pulverize him in a Stand battle! Jeez..."

"Lincoln?" said Joshua "What brings you and Lori here?"

"Nolan was here to introduce you to our group." said Lincoln "You see, JoJo, you, me and Nolan are some of the few people who have a Stand. I was struck by a Bow and Arrow that can turn people into Stand Users, and well...this is my Stand, [Innocent Trap], that's Lori's Stand, [Magnolia Factory]. It can heal almost any damage inflicted onto people."

"What's your group's goal?" said Joshua

"We're gonna protect our hometown from enemy Stand Users." Nolan spoke "There have been a string of crimes in Royal Woods being caused by Stand Users."

"Whaddya say, JoJo?" said Lincoln "Ya in?"

"Yeah. Count me in." said Joshua as he shook Lincoln's hand

"C'mon." said Lori "We're gonna take you to our hangout."

Joshua followed Nolan, Lincoln and Lori, curious on where they were going

Meanwhile, someone was watching them from the shadows, holding a bow and arrow in his hands

"Soon, this town will be in ruins, and those meddlesome kids will be unable to stop me." said the mystery figure

(End of Chapter 1)

And so begins JoJoNium, my first JoJo's Bizarre Adventure crossover fanfiction.

Next Time: Joshua finds himself being inducted into the Stand Squad, a club of Stand Users who protect Royal Woods from enemy Stand Users, he even meets the other members as well. However, a group of bullies from Lemon Brook High School decide to vandalize the town, as well as attack others, can Joshua stop their leader?

Find out in Chapter 2: [Generation Rock]

Tell me what you think in reviews

Read and review

Name: [PSYCHIC LOVER]

User: Joshua Jordan/"JoJo"

Stats

Speed: A

Durability: B

Accuracy: A

Destructive Power: A

Developmental Potential: A


	2. Chapter 2: Generation Rock

Hey, all you folks in internet land! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 with the second chapter to JoJoNium, basically, Joshua meets Nolan's group of Stand Users, as they work to protect their hometown from evil Stand Users. However, a group of bullies led by another Stand User ransacks the town, Joshua must save the day with the help of his new buddies.

Disclamer: Same as last chapter

Enjoy

Chapter 2: [Generation Rock]

_Location: Nolan's Clubhouse_

"_Yare yare da ze._" said a voice similar to Finn from Adventure Time crossed with Lance from Voltron: Legendary Defender, as a young man looking through a window. He had brown hair styled similar to Kira Yamato from _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED_, and had vivid green eyes, he wore glasses, a scarf, a jacket, jeans and sneakers. With him was a young man with black hair styled like L Lawliet from _Death Note_, a white hoodie over a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse sneakers. He had chalk white skin, black rings around his grey eyes from burning his eyelids off, and a "Chelsea Grin" carved into his cheeks. These were the Woods Brothers, Jeff and Liu, aka "Jeff The Killer" and "Homicidal Liu". They were vigilantes who were struck with the Stand-giving Bow And Arrow, and they became Stand Users themselves. Liu's Stand was called [Tenacious D] and Jeff's was called [Virus Alert]

"Jeff, how long do we have to wait until Nolan gets here? I'm bored outta my mind!" groaned Liu

"Be patient, little bro." said Jeff, sounding like Chester from Bunnicula "Nolan said that he, Lincoln and Lori were gonna find this 'JoJo' guy, and bring him here to our group."

"C'mon, Liu." said a black haired young man. This was Daniel Fenton, AKA, Danny Phantom, he too was a Stand User, his Stand went by the name of [Smells Like Teen Spirit] "There's lots of stuff to pass the time with, we can play Tekken, Mortal Kombat 11, Street Fighter V, Bloody Roar IV, Soul Calibur VI, Kamen Rider Climax Fighters-"

"C'mon, Danny. You know I stink at fighting games." said Liu "How about we spar?"

"Sure. I'm good for some sparring." said Danny

Liu and Danny got into the ring, and summoned their Stands

Danny's Stand, [Smells Like Teen Spirit], looked like Star Platinum dressed like a football quarterback

Liu's Stand, [Tenacious D], looked like Whitesnake crossed with Killer Queen

"You know the rules: No killing, and you have to knock your opponant out of the ring in order to win." said Jeff "Ready, and-"

"Now hold on just one second, Jeffster!" said a voice

Jeff turned to see Nolan with Joshua, Lincoln and Lori

"Nobody's havin' a Stand Off without us in the mix." said Lori with a smirk

"You guys made it!" said Liu "Just in time for you to see me pound Fenton's ass into the dirt!"

"Bring. It. On." said Danny

"Aaaaaaaand..._HAJIME_!" said Jeff as Danny and Liu set their Stands at eachother

"[SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT]!" roared Danny

"[TENACIOUS D]!" hollered Liu

Both Stands emerged and began thrashing at eachother, inflicting countless amounts of damage, as shown by bruises appearing on Danny and Liu

_**"DURA!"**_

_**"ATCHO!"**_

Both Stands clashed nonstop, until they heard a noise

"Excuse me, I hate to inturrupt another sparring match between Stand Users, but our dad needs Lincoln and Lori home for supper." said a voice, this was Luna Loud, Lincoln's rockstar older sister

"Oh shoot!" Lori yelped "Dad's gonna have kittens if we're late!"

"We gotta go, guys!" said Lincoln "Seeya!"

Lincoln and Lori raced out the door

"Seeya, Linc. Smell ya later, Lori." said Danny, waving goodbye to the siblings

"Now, where were we?" said Liu, cracking his knuckles

"Me kicking your ass?" said Danny

"In your dreams." said Liu

Among the other Stand Users where Martin Mystery and his stepsister, Diana Lombard, they were born with Stands of their own, Martin's Stand was called [All Insane Kids] while Diana's was called [Tsubaki Factory], Martin was having a cherry Coke, while Diana was watching the fight

"Go get 'em, Danny!" said Diana, cheering for her boyfreind

"Kick his ass, Liu!" said Martin, as Diana glared at her stepbrother with an annoyed look "What? Am I not allowed to root for the other guy?"

"Heya, guys." said a voice, as a man in police getup sat near them with a glass of lemonade in his hand. This was Chris Redfield, a member of S.T.A.R.S, and one of the many people turned into a Stand User after being struck with the Bow And Arrow, his Stand was called [21 Guns].

"Heya, Chris." said Martin "How're the others doing?"

"Jill, Claire, Leon, Rebecca, Carlos and Brad are still training with their Stands." said Chris "Otherwise, they're doing just peachy."

"Cool." said Diana "Anyways, we got a new member to our group today. His name's Joshua Jordan, but his buddies call him 'JoJo'."

"Heh. I figured that Nolan would bring him into our little group." said Chris.

Among them was an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with blue fur, apple green eyes, white gloves on his hands, and red sneakers with white stripes on them. This was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, another person who was struck by the Bow And Arrow, and became a Stand User. His Stand was called [Backstreet Boy].

"Heya, Sonic." said Chris "How are the others?"

"They're doing okay. Shadow's relationship with Rouge is doing well, I went to a movie with Amy, Tails and Cosmo are doing just peachy, Silver is helping Blaze with her kingdom, and Knuckles has been training his tail off." said Sonic

"Guys! Come quick!" said Diana

Martin raced to his sister, muttering "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod." as he saw Diana carrying a high school aged boy with red hair, brown eyes, a green jacket over a white shirt, shorts, and sneakers, covered in bruises over her shoulder. This was Edwin Horace Coltrane, or just 'Ed' for short. He was born with the ability to use a Stand called [Monster Mash]

(I was inspired by TheCrazyJackalope, however, this version of Ed was born as a Stand User, the same goes for Edd/Double D and Eddy. The Eds are high school sophomores)

"Ed!" said Martin, looking concerned for the middle-schooler "Are you okay? What happened to you? You look like you were hit by a truck!"

Ed was missing a tooth, he had a black eye, and his nose was bleeding, he took a drink of water

"There's an enemy Stand User..." Ed said, panting heavily "Goes by Franklin Conway Jr. He attends Lemon Brook High School...he's one of the people that got shot by the Arrow, and became a Stand User...I managed to drive him off so that Eddy and Double D could get someplace safe, but I still got the crap beaten out of me..."

"Easy there, big guy." said Martin, as Joshua ran up to them

"What happened!?" said Joshua, looking worried "Who's the high-schooler?"

"His name's Ed. Ed Coltrane." said Nolan "He's one of many people born with a Stand. He's the muscle of our crew. His freinds are Stand Users too, so they're with us as well."

"You're the new guy, Joshua Jordan, right?" said Ed "The guy often called 'JoJo'?"

"Yeah." said Joshua

"You're an okay dude in my book." said Ed with a weak smile "Whaddya say we hang out over a couple sodas once this is over?"

"Sounds good. Count me in!" said Joshua

Ed then layed on the gunrey, trying to rest

"Get some rest, big guy." said Joshua "I'm gonna stop the asshole who wailed on you."

With that, Joshua then raced out the door, ready to fight the enemy Stand User

Downtown, a high schooler dressed in football gear was roughing up the Casper High School football team, and was beating the snot out of Dash and Kwan

"Is this because we took the trophy from you in that one game?" said Kwan "If it makes you happy, then you can have it!"

"Y-yeah! What he said!" said Dash "Just don't hurt us anymore!"

"Sorry, but [Generation Rock] shows no mercy." said the high schooler, sounding like Aqualad from _Young Justice_. He looked African-American in appearance, standing at 6'9, with blonde hair in a buzzcut, and green eyes. This was Franklin Conway Jr., the quarterback of Lemon Brook High School's football team, the Lemon Brook Lumpers. "And your next stop is the county morgue!"

With that, Franklin threw Dash and Kwan through a wall, injuring them even further

"That's as far as you go." said Joshua, looking determined to stop Franklin's rampage once and for all

"The hell are you?" said Franklin, ready to pummel Joshua within an inch of his life

"The name's Jordan. Joshua Jordan." said Joshua "But everybody else calls me 'JoJo'."

"JoJo, huh?" said Franklin, looking ready to pummel Joshua "Let's hope you have life insurance, pal. Because [Generation Rock] is gonna break your body into pieces!"

"Bring it." said Joshua

With that, Franklin willed his Stand into existance. [Generation Rock] looked like a football player built like the Incredible Hulk, it had spikes on it's shoulders

Joshua willed [Psychic Lover] into existance, and the Stands swung at eachother multiple times until [Psychic Lover]'s fist connected with [Generation Rock]'s abdomen, knocking the wind out of Franklin's lungs

"Wh-what the hell?!" said Franklin

"Here's something you should know: Whatever damage that's been inflicted onto your Stand will be inflicted onto you."

"'Stand'? Is that what [Generation Rock] is?" said Franklin, looking stumped

"Face it. You're gonna be defeated soon." said Joshua

"Annoying little bastard." growled Franklin "I'm gonna break you like a goddamn ragdoll!"

"Bring it on, meathead!" said Joshua "I'll be sure to send you to the intensive care unit!"

Both Stands clashed again, however, [Generation Rock] was getting faster

"What the actual hell?" Joshua blurted out

"Guess what?" said Franklin "My Stand, [Generation Rock]'s strength and speed increases through the adrenaline flowing through me! Your attacks can't do jack squat to me!"

"I'm gonna prove you wrong one way or another." said Joshua, ready to fight

Franklin threw his jersey off, revealing his muscles, and he had some Nazca line tattoos on his arms and back.

"C'mon, Tiny!" said Franklin "Just you and me!"

"Bring it on, Asshole!" said Joshua "I'm gonna mess. You. Up!"

[Psychic Lover] and [Generation Rock] unleashed a full on barrage of punches until [Psychic Lover] delivered a punch to [Generation Rock]'s temple, fracturing Franklin's skull and inflicting mild brain damage

"What...the...actual...hell...?" Franklin got out, feeling a gash on his forehead that was dripping blood

"You've reached your limits." said Joshua "I only inflicted minor brain damage onto you. If you ever ransack another town, I'll bust your head open like a watermelon."

"I ain't done yet!" roared Franklin as he lunged at Joshua with the intent to kill

"Alright, Bub. You asked for it!" said Joshua "Kick his ass into oblivion, [Psychic Lover]!"

"_**ORAAAAA!ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORAAAAAA!" **_Went [Psychic Lover] as he battered Franklin within an inch of his life with a high speed barrage of punches

**Name: Franklin Conway Jr., User of the Stand, [Generation Rock]**

**Status: OUT OF COMMISSION! (RETIRED!)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" went Franklin as he screamed, sailing towards a goalpost, and landed with a WHUD!

"It's good!" said Joshua with a grin, until he heard a slow clap

"Bravo, Joshua Jordan. You put one of my flunkies out of commission." said a voice similar to Albert Wesker from Resident Evil, as Joshua saw a man with blonde hair and wine red eyes

"The hell are you?" said Joshua

"Darion Brando." said the man, introducing himself "But my associates refer me as 'DIO'."

"Are you behind the sudden appearance of Stand Users in this town!?" said Joshua

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." said Darion

"Why are you doing this?!" said Joshua

"I simply want to create a world where Stand Users reign supreme." said Darion, revealing his goal "You are just an obstacle in my path."

With that, Darion summoned his Stand, it resembled [Killer Queen]. [King Crimson], and [Whitesnake] merged together.

"This is my Stand, [Slipknot]." said Darion "It's power is far beyond human understanding."

Joshua readied himself for another fight

"Next time we cross paths, I will exterminate you." said Darion as he walked away

"Coward." said Joshua as he walked to Kwan and Dash "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." said Dash "You're one of Fenton's buddies with special abilities, right?"

"Yes, why?" said Joshua

"I always knew that there was somethin' supernatural about our hometown." said Kwan "I just didn't know it yet."

"This is all part of something bigger than ourselves." said Joshua as Dash shook his head in denial

"This is all some messed up dream." murmured Dash "There's no such thing as Stand Users or Stands. It's all made up."

"He's not making this up." said a voice as a lanky teenager wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a pink baseball cap with blue eyes walked up. This was Timothy Tiberius Turner, or just Timmy for short. He attended Dimsdale High School as a sophomore, and is often accompanied by his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, as well as his fairy godbrother, Poof, who was Cosmo and Wanda's son. "This is all very real."

"I gotta go." said Dash as he walked off "This is just insane."

"Wait up, Dash!" said Kwan

"You're a Stand User too, Timmy?" said Joshua

"Yeah." said Timmy, revealing his Stand. It resembled Bruno Buccellati's Stand, [Sticky Fingers], but colored magenta with purple knees, elbows, and shoulders. This was Timmy's Stand, [P!nk]. "I was struck by that Bow and Arrow that the Speedwagon Foundation had found, but someone named 'DIO' stole it, and is turning random people into Stand Users left and right."

"We need to stop Darion before he does any more damage." said Joshua.

"I'm all ears." said Timmy, walking next to Joshua

_To Be Continued..._

Next Time, on _JoJoNium_, Joshua discovers that there are more Stand Users from different places as he decides to find the Arrow and stop the person who took it. Joshua discovers that he is descended from the Joestar Family, and that he is destined to save his hometown from utter destruction, and he meets Nathan Ralls, a Stand User who protects people, but makes criminals suffer. Meanwhile, Timmy runs into his childhood bully, Francis, who has become a Stand User that has some of his freinds captive. Will Timmy be able to defeat his childhood demons?

Find out in Chapter Three: [P!nk] VS. [Jailhouse Rock]

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: P NK VS Jailhouse Rock

Hello, everyone in internet land! Nathan here, with the third chapter to _JoJoNium_! Basically, Joshua meets my RWBY OC, Nathan Ralls, a Human-Equarnian-Tamaranean hybrid attending Empire State University that reveals to be the Stand user for [Jam Project], which possesses incredible speed and reflexes that match even [Psychic Lover]'s, and challenges Joshua to a sparring match, meanwhile, Timmy goes up against his childhood bully, Francis, who has become a Stand User thanks to the Bow and Arrow.

Disclamer: Same here. Cyo The Lion is owned by CyoTheLion

Chapter 3: [P!NK] VS. [Jailhouse Rock]

Joshua was walking with Timmy, who had a dead-serious look on his face, as Joshua walked up to Timmy

"What's even going on, man?" said Joshua "You're scarin' the crap outta me!"

"Do you _really _wanna know?" said Timmy

"100%." said Joshua

"Okay." said Timmy "Josh, have you looked at your shoulder?"

"No, why?" said Joshua

"There's a certain bloodline trait you possess." said Timmy.

Joshua took off his shirt, revealing his muscular physique, and saw a birthmark shaped like a five-point star on the back of his shoulder

"What the...?" said Joshua

"Josh, you're a direct descendant of a family known as the 'Joestars'." Timmy explained "Most Joestar men are six-foot-four, just like you. And they are drawn to adventure."

"Whoa..." said Timmy

"It's true." said a voice similar to Setsuna F. Seiei from _Mobile Suit Gundam 00_

Timmy and Joshua turned to see a college-aged young man standing at 6 ft, 2 in tall, with messy, dark brown, chin length hair, dark brown eyes, and a clean shaven face wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers

"Who are you?" said Joshua

"My name is Nathan. Nathan Ralls." said the young man, introducing himself "I'm a Stand User, just like you."

Nathan's Stand appeared. It looked like a cross between [Sticky Fingers] and Kamen Rider BLACK RX BioRider

"This is my Stand, [Jam Project]." said Nathan, introducing his Stand

"You know about Stands, right?" said Joshua

"Yeah. I do." said Nathan "Come with me. Timmy, you know that kid who bullied you, goes by the name of 'Francis'?"

"Yeah, he was an asshole." Timmy grumbled "He got expelled three years ago because he assaulted a teacher with a hardback book, and got sentanced to three months in jail."

"He's become a Stand User thanks to the bow and arrow." said Nathan "He's using his abilities to hold people hostage. He's holding Chester, A.J, Elmer, and all your other freinds hostage too. I sent Archie and Jughead to investigate, but I haven't heard from them yet."

"Crap!" Timmy spoke "I gotta help them!"

With that, Timmy bolted off to save his freinds

"Joshua. In order to stop Darion's plot to turn our town into a city populated by mainly Stand Users, you must train until your joints ache and you're vomiting blood." said Nathan as he faced Joshua

"Alright." said Joshua as he willed [Psychic Lover] into existance "Let's do this."

_Location: Dimmsdale High School_

"Holy crap, the place has been ransacked!" said Timmy as he saw the totalled building "Hello? A.J? Chester? Elmer? Anyone?" the next thing he knew, he saw a red-haired boy with freckles carrying a black haired boy with a paper crown over his shoulder, they were Archie Andrews and Forscythe Jones III, or "Jughead" as he was called

"Archie!?" said Timmy "What's going on!? What happened to Jughead?"

"Francis is too strong." said Archie, as he was carrying Jughead over his shoulder "Not even Moose could take him!"

"Francis had this Stand that can generate chains from it's body..." said Jughead "Moose tried to stand up to Francis, but he got ripped to bloody pieces!"

"Nathan and Nolan have been trying to contact you for _hours_!" said Cosmo, Timmy's green-haired fairy godfather "What happened!?"

"Francis smashed our walkie-talkies..." said Archie "He even kidnapped Betty, Veronica, and Reggie!"

"I'm gonna go stop Francis." said Timmy as he went in

"Timmy, wait! It's too risky!" said Wanda

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, Wanda." said Timmy with a determined look on his face

Wanda and Cosmo retreated inside of Timmy's backpack, both scared for Timmy's safety

"Alright, Francis!" said Timmy "Come on out and fight me!"

Suddenly, chains appeared and wrapped around Timmy's wrists and ankles

"Well, well, well. You're awfully persistent, Turner." said Francis's voice. Francis had bulked up with muscles during his time in jail, he had 3 earrings on both ears, a nose ring, and an eyebrow piercing.

"I'm here to stop you!" said Timmy

"Don't make me laugh, you little pink turd." said Francis as he lowered himself with the chains "You can't even save these plebs here!"

"RUN, TIMMY!" said Chester

"Save yourself!" said Reggie

"If you ever lay another hand on my freinds ever again...I'll _kill you_, Francis!" said Timmy, ready to fight as he broke free from the chains

"Only one of us will be headin' to the morgue today." said Francis

(Cue Song: "Bad Luck Charm" by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams from the RWBY: Volume Four Soundtrack)

Francis summoned his Stand, it resembled Heirophant Green, but colored grey, with chained shackles on it's wrists and ankles.

"Say hello to [Jailhouse Rock], Turner!" said Francis "Because it's the last thing you'll ever see!"

"Bring it." said Timmy

"KILL HIM!" roared Francis as [Jailhouse Rock] sent some chains at Timmy, who evaded them with great acrobatic skill

"C'mon, Francis. You can do better than that!" said Timmy, taunting Francis

"OH, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT NOW, YOU PINK LITTLE TURD! DEAD!" said Francis as he sent some chains at Timmy, about to ensnare him

"Nice try." said Timmy, as [P!NK] broke the chains, and zipped towards [Jailhouse Rock], landing a punch

"Oogh!" went Francis as the wind left his lungs in a rush

"By the way: As a Stand User, any form of damage that's inflicted onto to your Stand will happen to you." said Timmy

"I'll kill you...kill you...KILL YOU...!...KILL YOU...! I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU, TURNER! _**I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU DEAD!**_" roared Francis, getting more and more agitated

"Bring it on, asshole. I'm gonna mess. You. Up." said Timmy

"Keep still, dammit!" Francis roared as he sent a chain at Timmy

"Just so you know: This is what you get for killing Moose." said Timmy in a dark tone of voice as he wrapped one of [Jailhouse Rock]'s chains around Francis's neck, and pulled hard, choking him

"Wh...wh...what...the actual...hell...!?" Francis uttered out, blood trickling down his lip

"You were destined to lose to me from the start." said Timmy "My Stand, [P!NK], can negate the abilities of other Stands."

With that, [P!NK] slung Francis into the air, and unleashed a high-speed barrage of consecutive punches

_**"ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI! ARI!" **_Went [P!NK] as it battered Francis with a flurry of punches, and delivered one final punch that knocked Francis into the sky

"_Arrivadercii." _said Timmy, sending a mock salute to Francis

**Francis Bocarter, Age 17, User of the Stand, [Jailhouse Rock]**

**Status: OUT OF COMMISSION! (RETIRED!)**

Francis landed on the ground hard with a grunt, struggling to get to his feet

"The minute you get up is the minute I snap your goddamn neck like a rotten matchstick for killing Moose, punk." said Timmy, his voice full of murderous intent

"Timmy!" said a voice similar to Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach crossed with Yoko Littner from Gurren Laggan as a policewoman arrived, this was Jill Valentine, a member of S.T.A.R.S, who, like Chris, was struck with the Bow & Arrow. Her Stand was known as [Iron Eagle]

"Mrs. Valentine?" said Timmy as Jill raced up to him

"I heard what was going on from Nathan and Nolan." said Jill as Leon walked up to Francis

"Francis Bocarter, you're under arrest for multiple accounts of murder and kidnapping." said Leon as he got Francis to his feet and handcuffed him

Meanwhile, Joshua and Nathan were training with their Stands, both swinging at eachother

_**"ORA!"**_ roared [Psychic Lover] as it swung

**"**_**DORA!"**_ roared [JAM Project] as it swung

Both Stands appeared and unleashed a high speed onslaught of punches

_**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" **_went [Psychic Lover] as it let loose with a high speed flurry of punches

_**"DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" **_went [JAM Project] as it unleashed a high speed flurry of punches

_**"AIYA!"**_

Nathan and Joshua turned to see a Mobian lion with golden yellow fur, brown shaggy hair, a brown tail-tip, and orange eyes with a robotic left hand and forearm with a red button on it. He wore a blue and gunmetal grey chest armor, and blue and grey boots. When he spoke, he sounded like Marshall Lee from _Adventure Time With Finn And Jake_

"My name's Cyo. Cyo The Lion." he said "What you're seeing is my Stand, [Smash Mouth]."

[Smash Mouth] looked like Crazy Diamond crossed with Alphonse Elric's armor from Fullmetal Alchemist. It was colored blue and grey.

"Joshua, Central Square needs your help." said Cyo as he faced Joshua "Darion Brando has joined forces with all the villains fought by past descendants of the Joestar Family."

"Really?" said Joshua

"Yes." said Cyo "A lot of bad guys want their revenge on the Joestar Family."

"We've gotta stop them!" said Joshua

"We'll have to train as hard as possible." said Cyo as they walked off.

Elsewhere, a Mobian echidna with crimson red fur, a lightning bolt shaped mark on his chest, blue eyes, two scars on his cheek, and steel claws sprouting from his knuckles was watching from afar. This was Crimson the Echidna, Knuckles's foster brother. He was a Stand User as well. Suddenly, Crimson's Stand, [Black Mesa] appeared. It resembled a figure wearing an Organization XIII cloak with Black Sabbath's face

"Soon, Lord DIO will usher in a new world where us Stand Users reign supreme!" said Crimson, sounding like Kratos from the God Of War games.

To be continued.

Next time on JoJoNium: Joshua, Cyo and Ed are investigating a series of attacks in Station Square, and Knuckles reveals the attacks to be the work of his foster brother, Crimson, who wants revenge on Knuckles. Thanks to the Bow and Arrow, Crimson has become a Stand User, and is using his Stand to attempt to make new Stand Users. Can Joshiro and co. stop this steel-clawed psycho?

Find out in Chapter 4: [Black Mesa]


	4. Chapter 4: Black Mesa

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 with the fourth chapter of _JoJoNium_, basically, Joshua, Cyo, Ed, and Nathan investigate strange goings on in Station Square, and they discover that somehow, Knuckles's evil foster brother, Crimson, is a Stand User, and is using a manufactured Arrow hidden in his Stand to attempt to turn normal people into Stand Users.

Disclaimer: Same here. Cyo The Lion owns Cyo, Noire (Cyo's cousin) and Crimson, ScottishArtGuy owns Bonnie, Crystal and Jacket.

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: [Black Mesa]

"So, you're saying that there's enemy Stand Users from other worlds?" said a voice similar to Merida from the Pixar movie, _Brave_. The voice came from a female Mobian hedgehog with sky-blue fur, green eyes, quills similar to Amy's, but a little bit longer, a blue shirt patterned like the Scottish flag, grey jeans, and black sneakers. This was Cyo's girlfriend, Bonnie The Hedgehog, a Mobian hedgehog from Edinburgh, Scotland. Her Stand was called [Girls Generation]

"Yeah." said Joshua "We're trying our damndest to stop them."

"I was one of the many Mobians struck with the arrow." said Bonnie "I've been experimenting with the abilities of my Stand, [Girls Generation] for a wee bit. And it can generate string from it's body."

"Kinda like Jolyne Cujoh's Stand, [Stone Free], right?" said Cyo

"Aye. In a way." said Bonnie, with a serious look on her face "I ran into Crystal and Jacket, and somehow, _they _became Stand Users themselves. Crystal's Stand, [Electric Avenue], could absorb and channel electricity, whereas Jacket's Stand, [Bad To The Bone], could generate bones from thin air, and create Gaster Blasters like Sans from that game, Undertale. I managed to drive them off. Barely though, they put up one hell of a fight."

"Is somebody making copies of the Bow And Arrow, so they can turn more and more people into Stand Users!?" said Nathan, shocked to his very core

"Sounds like it..." muttered Ed

"Let's go downtown and investigate." said Cyo, as they raced downtown

Meanwhile, a Mobian cat with green fur and purple eyes was watching from afar with a pair of binoculars. This was Crystal The Cat, a _yandere_-esque lesbian who is obsessed with Bonnie to the point of committing murder. With her was her brother, Jacket.

"You will be mine, Bonnie..." murmured Crystal "And with my new abilities, I can make it happen."

Meanwhile, at downtown Station Square, Joshua, Bonnie, Cyo, Nathan and Ed were investigating

"No doubt about it, guys." muttered Bonnie "This was the work of an enemy Stand User."

"Well, Stand Users are drawn to one another, whether it's a close freind, a great enemy, or just your regular Average Joe." said Nathan.

Suddenly, the five heroes looked to see a figure clad in an Organization XIII cloak, with the face of Black Sabbath from Vento Aureo

_'Is that...a Sta-'_ Joshua thought before the Stand grabbed the soul of a college student

_**"YOU...REIGNITED IT, DIDN'T YOU? I'LL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO CHOOSE THE TWO PATHS THAT YOU CAN FOLLOW." **_said the Stand, sounding like Goliath from Gargoyles and Kratos from God Of War speaking in unison _**"THE FIRST PATH IS THE PATH OF THE CHOSEN ONES, WHEREAS THE OTHER...IS THE PATH OF DEATH!"**_

"No doubt about it, you guys." said Cyo with a serious look on his face "That's Crimson's Stand...question is...how did Crimson of all Mobians become a Stand User?"

_**"SO, YOU CAN SEE IT TOO, CAN'T YOU?" **_said the Stand in Crimson's voice, as if Crimson himself were speaking through it _**"WHAT YOU ARE SEEING IS MY STAND, [BLACK MESA]. AND YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE IT'S POWERS IN ACTION!"**_

With that, [Black Mesa] opened it's mouth, revealing an Arrow

"It's got an Arrow stored in it!?" said Bonnie, looking shocked as it fired the arrow through the boy's soul

_**"THIS SOUL...IS NOT ONE OF THE CHOSEN ONES."**_ said [Black Mesa], throwing the soul aside as the boy crumpled like a ragdoll, and Cyo checked his pulse

"You murdered him!" said Cyo "Is this really how low you're willing to sink, Crimson!?"

_**"ENOUGH! NOW THAT YOU HAVE SEEN [BLACK MESA]'S POWER. YOU MUST DIE."**_ said Crimson, who was speaking through [Black Mesa] as it reached out to grab hold of Cyo's shadow, and pulled out Cyo's Stand, [Smash Mouth]

_'SHIT! This is bad! He's grabbed my Stand through my shadow of all things!?' _thought Cyo as he struggled to break free "Let...GO OF ME!"

[Smash Mouth]'s head snapped forwards, nailing [Black Mesa] in the face. [Black Mesa] ended up coming into contact with sunlight, and suddenly felt weak

_'Of course!'_ Cyo thought _'Crimson's Stand must have an aversion towards direct sunlight!'_

[Black Mesa] then retreated into the shadow of a tree, only to be intercepted by a jade colored Stand that was a cross between The Hulk, Edzilla, and Alphonse Elric. This was Ed's Stand, [Monster Mash]

"Not if my Stand has anything to say about it!" said Ed with a determined look on his face, suddenly, one of [Monster Mash]'s fists sailed towards [Black Mesa], and nailed it square in the face, and knocked it into a wall, where it came into direct sunlight again. [Black Mesa] let out an ear-splitting howl of agony and then dissappeared

"Guys!" said Ed "Crimson's trying to make a run for it!"

"Oh no ya don't!" said Bonnie as [Girls Generation] sent some string to bind Crimson with

"H-hold on now!" said Crimson with a nervous look on his face "L-let's be adults about this!"

"_**ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**_

_**"SUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBOSUBO! SUBOROWA!"**_

_**"DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARAARRARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!"**_

_**"AIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!"**_

_**"ACHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOCHOHCOCHOCHOCHOCHO!"**_

A barrage of silver and gold, navy blue and gold, black and silver, jade green, and sky blue and grey fists came out as Crimson was pummeled within an inch of his life

**Name: Crimson The Echidna, Age 24**

**User of the Stand, [Black Mesa]**

**Status:**

**OUT OF COMMISSION! (RETIRED!)**

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Crimson screamed as he was sent flying into a brick wall and crashed. Crimson struggled to get up, but passed out due to his injuries

"Let's have the Zone Police deal with the rest." said Ed with a serious look on his face

"Uh, guys?" said Bonnie "We got trouble."

Suddenly, a humanoid figure that looked like [Spice Girl] crossed with [Killer Queen] appeared, and was coated with electricity.

"Is that _Crystal's _Stand?" said Ed

"Yeah." said Bonnie in a grim tone of voice "It's name is [Electric Avenue]."

"_**You may have won this one, Joshua Jordan." **_said [Electric Avenue] in Crystal's voice "_**But it's not over yet."**_

With that, [Electric Avenue] teleported away with Crimson's unconcious body

"Now we know what we're up against." said Cyo

"Mhm." said Joshua, nodding grimly

(To Be Continued)

Next Time: Joshua discovers that an enemy Stand User is inciting terror on civilians by putting them under illusions of what they fear most. Luckly, Jeff is ready to fight, but he reveals one thing: He hardly ever brings out his Stand because it's too destructive. Can Jeff step up to the occasion?

Chapter 5: [Virus Alert]


End file.
